vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro
VSH Role The Pyro is a unique class to play as because the Pyro can utilise their weapons to ignite the Boss as well as use the Airblast to push away the Boss from large group of allies or push into hazards Unique abilities: *The last player standing in a round always turns into a Pyro because the Pyro can hold out by himself. He can airblast hale while waiting for the countdown to reach zero. *The Shotgun/Flare Gun taunt deals about 2000 damage. *There is a class limit of four Pyros at any time. *The Sharpened Volcano Fragment does not suffer from the damage penalty, and it retains it's ignite. *Airblasting the boss resets its super jump cooldown. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks: *Try to Airblast the Boss off edges or into environmental hazards, such as a Saw or Australium, as they will chip off 25% of the Bosses maximum health, making it one of the most effective ways to quickly damage, or even kill a Boss. *Airblasting the Boss away from your teammates can save their lives. Conversely, airblasting the Boss onto teammates can kill them. Be especially wary of your allied Spies when Airblasting. *Careful when Airblasting the Female Pyro, as she gains a large amount of rage when airblasted. *Combining the Reserve Shooter with a Deagreaser allows a Pyro to switch even faster, but will will have to deal with three less available shots. *The Manmelter is a variation of the Flare Gun. It's flares travel faster and it requires no ammo. However it is difficult to tell if you have a shot ready. It also fires at a slower rate and does not guarantee a Critical against a burning player or Boss. *The Third Degree is just a weapon that a Pyro can use to show off with. It has no extra use. *A Powerjack is the preferred melee weapon. It will be invaluable if you ever come up against Candy Scouts, even during Last Man Standing (see below.) The second choice is probably the Backscratcher, however if you're actively Detonator Jumping (and losing health,) Dispensers and Medics will need more time to heal you. The Axtinguisher/Postal Pummeler are not suggested whatsoever, despite non-Spy Melee weapons being granted Criticals, the Axtinguisher will still deal 50% less damage if the target is not burning. *If you are being chased by the Boss, remember your teammates! A Spy with three Your Eternal Reward stabs or a Demoknight with 7 heads is far more valuable than a Pyro. It can be wise to let the Boss kill you, rather then accidentally airblast the Boss into them. Don't be greedy. *The Scorch Shot's increased knockback is valuable for making an escape. It's less effective against Saxton Hale and completely useless against an Unstoppable Boss, though. *Although they have different taunts, the Rainblower and Lollichop are identical to the standard Flamethrower and Fire Axe. The Rainblower's taunt can deal damage (around 500 at point-blank range), but it's very loud and noticeable. *The Neon Annihilator crits anyways, making its damage reduction pointless. Tips and Tricks for Last Man Standing For the information on Last Man Standing, see Sudden Death. *As the Last Man Standing, if the Boss has around 800 health remaining, it might be best to try and finish them off. If the Boss you are fighting has a resistance to knockback or is too fast to handle, it still may be a better choice. *Using the Degreaser as the Last Man Standing allows the player to quickly switch weapons to be able to deal damage and save some Flamethrower ammo. Don't underestimate the knockback and damage of a boosted secondary. The Reserve Shooter also grants a faster weapon switch, a player can utilise just one of the switch boosts, both, or if they're feeling lucky, neither. *When you become Last Man Standing, you will generally want to retreat, using your secondary to deal damage and knockback, and using your primary to airblast the Boss if they come too close. Pick up ammo boxes on your way (remember where they are!). Try to make it up to high ground, or places where you can knock the Boss into an environmental hazard. If neither option is available, make a circuit around the map, continually shooting with your secondary and airblasting him to lower ground as you collect ammo. Save most Flamethrower ammo for airblasts, ignite if you know the damage will help. *The Flaregun / Detonator are more difficult to use than the Shotgun. The main differences are the speed of firing, but also the consideration that the Flares are projectiles. Detonator jumps can help you cross gaps that the Boss may need to take time to pass, giving you precious time to escape. Both of these weapons can still knock the Boss back. *If you come up against an Übered Candy Scout, airblast The Candyman away from the Scout to break the beam to be able to deal with the Scout. *Don't box yourself into a dead end, you will likely run out of ammo quickly and die. Don't allow the Boss to get too close before you airblast him, play it safe. Don't try to airblast Hale as he tries to stomp on your head with a Super Jump, instead move out of the way and airblast him afterward. *If there is a Saboteur, kill them as fast as possible before the Boss reaches you. A living Saboteur will make your chances of survival bleak. Do not let them distract you enough to forget to airblast the Announcer. If necessary, alternate between shooting the Sab and airblasting the Boss. You should be able to 1-hit the Sab in most cases with your secondary. This also applies to Bosses that can summon minions. |}